


Steamy Windows

by helsinkibaby



Series: Partners [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caitlin is a cop, F/M, Het, Partners to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zoom kills the police officers in Jitters, Joe can't wait to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: kink  
> Prompt: any, any, sex in a car

Even as he pulled the car into the dark, deserted alley, Joe knew that this was a bad idea. A Very Bad Idea, actually. He and Caitlin both prided themselves on their professionalism and only once since they'd started this relationship had they ever done anything even vaguely approaching improper on the job. Most of the department still didn't know they were dating and those that did, like Captain Singh, were assiduously turning a blind eye. Which suited Joe and Caitlin just fine because neither one of them wanted to give up their relationship and they certainly didn't want to give up their on the job partnership other, so keeping things on the down low was a small price to pay.

But today was different. 

Today, they had come face to face with a madman, a monster. 

Today, they had stood in Jitters and watched, helpless, as Zoom cracked the neck of every police officer standing there, bar Singh and the two of them.  It was the scene straight out of a nightmare and all Joe could think about is standing there, looking into Caitlin's eyes and knowing how close they'd come to losing everything. 

He looked into her eyes again as he put the car into park, turned off the engine. "We're not home yet," she said, her voice trembling, eyes dark and huge in her pale face. Her hand was freezing when his closed over it, trembling too. 

Or maybe that was him. 

"I know," he said, his free hand reaching first to undo his seat belt, the hers, before going to her cheek, pulling her towards him. "But I can't wait." 

He expected a protest, even a half hearted one. What he got was a sob that tore at his heartstrings as she reached for him hungrily, winding her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. He wasted no time in deepening the kiss, opening his mouth to hers and she moved easily to straddle him, moving against him with deliberate intent. 

Her hands fumbled with his belt and zipper at the same time as his were fumbling with hers, allowing merely the bare minimum of clothing to be removed or pushed aside to allow matters to come to their inevitable conclusion. She whimpered when he pushed inside her, bit her lip as she moved her hips and he heard a low groan that he only later realised came from him. He might have started this but he let her set the pace and while she usually favoured slow, tonight it was anything but. It was fast and frantic, hands scrabbling for purchase, kisses pressed to any part of each other they could touch, ending with a gasp of completion from her, a low moan of satisfaction from him. 

When they both came down from their high, she was still on his lap, her forehead pressing against his. Both were breathing hard, his heart hammering in his chest and when he slid his hand up inside her shirt, he could feel that hers was too. 

His eyes met hers and her cheeks flushed even darker, like she was embarrassed.  "I'm sorry-" he began because he was the one who started this, but he stopped talking when she shook her head, laid a finger over his lips. 

"I'm not." She leaned forward, brushed her lips over his. "Take me home," she whispered into his mouth and she didn't have to ask him twice. 


End file.
